villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder
James Liu '''or '''Pathfinder is a neutral character in Villainy and Virtue. He was created and is portrayed by t00bz. He has the abilities of super speed and hyperkinesis, making him incredibly fast, agile and reflexive. Pathfinder is the leader of the East City Rooks, a heavily influential gang that holds claim over most of Heartania's eastern territories. Through Pathfinder's strong leadership, the Rooks act as a positive force for Heartania's otherwise underprivileged streets. Biography Background As a child, James lived in poverty, crammed into a small house with a large portion of his extended family. In order to survive, James found himself running with one of Heartania's largest street gangs, the East City Rooks, who held turf over the dominantly Asian-American district in which he grew up. Using his unique abilities, James was able to ascend the ranks of the Rooks, finding himself growing more and more respected by not only the gang members but the citizens of East City with each passing day. Eventually he found himself leading the entire gang, earning the nickname 'Pathfinder'. In stark contrast to most of Heartania's street gangs, James leads the East City Rooks down a path of civil service and compassion, using their power and influence on the streets to protect those who cannot fend for themselves. Though he does resort to vigilante justice frequently against potential outside aggressors, James takes the wellbeing of those he considers under his care (which encompasses basically everyone living in East City) very seriously. City of Chaos As soon as news reached James of the crisis effecting large portions of Heartania's civilian centres, he gathered the Rooks to ensure that anything that came in their direction would cause no harm to the innocent people of East City. As if on cue, when Ares Warbander and his warriors raided Heartania they immediately came into conflict with the Rooks, and Ares himself moved to the frontline in an attempt to cut down the interlopers. However, it was Ares himself who found himself decimated upon entering Rooks territory, after a clever ambush by Pathfinder took out a massive portion of his army. James forced the Wastelanders to retreat back to their base it City Mall. The forces of East Heartania regroup and split into squads to patrol at scheduled times for the remaining hours of the night. Most of the first shifts are spent cleaning up the bodies of the Wastelanders, and James visited the homes and families of those who were injured before also joining the clean-up. While clearing the bodies of the Ares's warriors, a Rook notified him of Frequency's nearby shockwaves, and the gang leader moved to investigate. There he found the girl, passed out from exertion, and brought her back to the Rooks for her protection. Appearance James is of Asian-American ethnicity, and stands at 5'9" with a decent build from years as a street gangster. He has black hair of moderate length and has a short ponytail to keep it out of his face. Personality James has a strong ambition to help people, especially those living within his gang's territory. This compassion compels him to do as best he can to ensure the East City is kept safe from the threats that destabilise the rest of Heartania on a daily basis. James is incredibly independent, believing that a group can help themselves better than anybody else. Due to his upbringing in a poor neighborhood, he is distrustful of Heartania's government, feeling that if he were to institutionalise the Rooks they would lose much of their ability to protect the people along with their independence. Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:T00bz